


"The prince"

by korereapers



Series: FE3H fic series [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dimidue Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Everyone is happy and nobody has been traumatized, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Language of Flowers, M/M, Modern Era, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not to the point of canon at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korereapers/pseuds/korereapers
Summary: There is this weird, wealthy looking prince-like viking of a man that awkwardly stares at Dedue's flower shop everyday.Dedue is very amused.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Dedue Molinaro, Dedue Molinaro & Bernadetta von Varley, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: FE3H fic series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773310
Comments: 27
Kudos: 72
Collections: Dimidue Week 2020





	"The prince"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omaoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omaoc/gifts), [VeloxVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/gifts).



> this is a part of a bigger au i have in mind that i will probably never write bc i'm LIKE THIS

It happens every morning.

Dedue is usually busy, even in days when Ashe and Bernadetta are helping him. It’s not a big shop, far from it, but the two of them are his dear friends, and they just need a side job that Dedue was delighted to provide. 

Ashe works part time in both Dedue’s shop and his parents’ restaurant. He has a godfather who would and could spoil him rotten- a very religious man that Dedue has seen a couple of times, but that he respects deeply- but Ashe is one of these people that values hard work above everything else. Not that Dedue is any different.

About Bernadetta, her situation is… complicated, to say the least. The heir to incredibly wealthy (and also unbelievable shitty) parents, she lives on her own and pays her bills who knows how. Dedue has his suspicions, since she is not exactly subtle about the amount of… not very kid-friendly content she creates and sells.

They are around most days, and it’s of course anxious Bernadetta who notices it -  _ him  _ \- first.

“There is a strange man looking at us from outside.”

The man in question seems to notice that he has been spotted. He is indeed strange, but not in a scary way. He is tall, but probably not as tall as Dedue. Blond hair in a messy ponytail, bright blue eyes. An expensive black suit that makes his blush even more noticeable. He does indeed seem flustered when Dedue looks at him, and he flees the place before anyone can say anything else.

“Maybe he is shy.” Ashe remarks, and both Dedue and Bernadetta nod, Bernadetta because she understands, Dedue because he has known her for way too long not to be able to spot an obvious display of anxiety.

Fortunately.

After that, the man stops by everyday. He does the same, each morning, just looking at him, at Dedue’s face, and fleeing before Dedue can even wave at him, his face red as a ripe tomato.

The man, Dedue realizes, looks dignified, no matter his obvious clumsiness and strong feelings. He moves with both grace and strength, and his obvious crush on Dedue is kind of strange, but also endearing. He calls him “the prince” in his own head, and it seems eerily fitting. He isn’t exactly sure of what princes are supposed to look like, but this man looks straight out of a fairytale. Somewhere between a huge viking and a charming noble.

He finds the combination… frankly adorable.

It’s not until he is completely alone that the door of his shop opens a little abruptly, and the prince steps in, his whole body a little rigid, his face pink with so many emotions that Dedue is actually surprised he hasn’t exploded yet.

“Ah, I… I hope I didn’t break the door. Please, let me…”

The man is a wreck. He hasn’t broken anything, but he is still frantically looking for something in his wallet. Dedue dissuades him with a single gesture.

“It’s fine. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

The prince sighs in relief, and Dedue’s expression softens immediately.

“What can I help you with?”

Better to throw him a bone. The prince, who now has a puppy face, seems eternally grateful.

“Ah, yes. Of course. I wanted… I wanted to buy something for my sister. To cheer her up. She has been… fairly stressed lately.”

Ah, a present. For a relative. Nothing romantic, but Dedue was expecting that much, given how the man has been looking at him for the past days.

“I understand. Did you have anything in mind?”

He purses his lips, a slight pout on them, deep in thought. Dedue knows an excuse when he sees one, but the man seems to be taking it seriously enough, so it may not be  _ just  _ a pretext after all.

“I don’t really know. I intended to give her a dagger, but a friend of mine told me that it was probably not the most brilliant idea.”

Dedue wholeheartedly agrees. He has siblings, too, and he definitely wouldn’t give them any object that could be used to stab him. That’s just how siblings are. You love them, but you would stab them a little, sometimes.

“I agree, to be frank.” he says, exhaling slightly. It’s not a laugh, not yet. Dedue has never been very good at laughing openly. “She seems… like a very fiery person. Does she like the color red, perchance?”

The prince’s face lights up, and he nods vigorously.

“She… she does. It’s her favorite color, in fact.”

Dedue nods, and hums, deep in thought. The man looks at him intently, enamored, and Dedue would blush too if he wasn’t that good at concealing his feelings. Not that the guy is making it easy.

“Red flowers to cheer her up. She probably doesn’t have enough time to take care of herself, or flowers.”

The man nods, visibly worried, so honest that Dedue almost melts at the sight.

“I think a bouquet would be a good idea. Pots take time and effort, after all.”

There is a moment of hesitation, but he just nods again, and Dedue smiles slightly. He is not a customer that complains a lot, apparently. A little messy, but open to suggestions. Dedue’s heart feels light, and he realizes he is becoming smitten, too. That, and that he doesn’t really like complainers. Nobody does, probably.

“I just… don’t know anything about flowers. I apologize. I wish I could be of any help.”

_ Definitely  _ smitten, Dedue realizes. The man is so earnest he takes out Dedue’s emotions, making them emerge with his oblivious and sincere magnetism.

“Mums are a good option.” he says, his face a little flushed, too. “They symbolize joy, and have a special strength.”

The man’s blue eyes shine at the suggestion. He is cute when he gets excited like this, his big body not strong enough to keep all of those emotions inside. Wild and untameable, even behind an obvious anxiety and a little too stiff politeness. Like a storm made human, but with a princely face.

A very beautiful face indeed.

“She would love that, I’m sure.”

Dedue decides he is going to use his most intense crimson ribbon for the bouquet. Out of instinct, because it would definitely fit the flowers, and because it’s one of the prettiest (and most expensive) ones he has.

He is a professional. He knows the amount of light every plant needs, the amount of water. Varieties, climatological needs. Flower language, flower arrangements, ikebana. He also knows how to treat clients right, and how to keep his distance.

This time, he can’t.

“If you don’t mind, I would like to give something else to you.” he murmurs, a little embarrassed. “As a gift.”

The prince protests, and his body moves as if to accompany the gesture with a huge amount of raw strength. Dedue does laugh this time, out loud, and it feels refreshing. He hasn’t had a laugh like this in a long time.

“I… I apologize for my outburst, I just. Is it okay for me to accept it?”

“I wouldn’t have offered it if it wasn’t, your Highness.”

The words leave his mouth because he can think about it twice. This time, he is blushing so furiously that even his neck feels like it’s on fire. Not that the guy in front of him is any better. He is looking positively… purple.

“I… Dimitri. Just. Call me Dimitri.”

Dedue swallows. Hard.

“I’m sorry, I… Dedue. Dedue Molinaro.” he answers, even if it’s pretty obvious as his freaking flower shop is called  _ Molinaro’s  _ (with a windmill logo included, a reminder of his homeland) and he has been wearing his nametag the whole time.

Dimitri blinks slowly, a smile growing on his lips, his golden eyelashes making those already beautiful blue eyes even prettier. Dedue finds himself mesmerized, quiet, too quiet even for him.

“Nice to meet you, Dedue.”

His words are what Dedue needs to break the spell and finally get to work. After a cough and a very embarrassed nod, of course. He is not made of stone, no matter what some teasing clients might say.

He has never done something like this. Maybe it’s unprofessional. Maybe he is stepping on Dimitri’s boundaries. Maybe it’s not appropriate, given that Dimitri is a client, no matter how handsome and endearing.

Dedue is thoroughly screwed.

He comes back with a bouquet of red mums, and a pot of white gardenias. His hands are sweating, but his nervousness doesn’t show on his face. He doesn’t allow it, he has made a fool of himself for long enough.

His doubts, insecurity, and general bullshit disappear when he sees Dimitri’s expression, his mouth half open in awe, eyes shiny. He doesn’t know if he’s looking at him, at the flowers, or if it’s both. It’s probably both.

“They are… Goddess, they are…”

Dedue lets him finish, his eyes on Dimitri’s. His stare burns, in a good way, and Dedue feels seen, appreciated. He gently adjusts his grip on the pot, and Dimitri seems painfully aware of the movement.

“Beautiful. They’re beautiful. You… you are…”

Unfortunately, Dimitri stops his own mumbles after a very nervous chuckle. But Dedue has heard enough to make a choice. To be brave, and make a bold move.

Love is bold, after all.

He leaves the flowers on the counter, carefully, Dimitri’s eyes on him as he takes one of his business cards and writes his personal number on it. He puts it on Dimitri’s hand, brushing it with his fingers, slowly. Dimitri’s hand is a little cold, and it reacts to Dedue’s warmth accordingly. Like a spark, a rush of energy.

Dedue wishes he could warm up those hands, gently, sweetly, as Dimitri’s bashful expression tells him that he tends to overheat easily. As if the last minutes hadn’t been enough proof.

“You said you didn’t know enough about plants.” Dedue starts, his voice slow. “So if you need help with them, or with… anything else, give me a call.”

Dimitri nods, nervously searching for something in his jacket. He finally takes out a business card and gives it to Dedue, too nervous to even remember to write anything on it. His hands are shaking, and Dedue does smile a little, the gesture apparently so infectious that Dimitri imitates it in a second. Wider, more expressive.

“Pots require time and effort, after all.”

Exactly like love, Dedue thinks. He just nods, and gives him his purchase. Dimitri insists on paying for the bouquet, at the very least, and Dedue begrudgingly accepts. To Dimitri’s amusement.

He leaves the shop with a huge smile on his lips, almost floating, moving so quickly that Dedue fears he will trip and hurt himself. He looks back a couple of times, still with that blinding smile on his face, and Dedue’s heart feels full. Almost painfully.

He sits down, strangely exhausted. He has never been too good at dealing with these kinds of feelings. He then decides to look at Dimitri’s business card, out of curiosity. His eyes go wide with both incredulity and… acceptance. Which is a weird combo. Because it makes sense, but doesn’t at the same time.

_ Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd: Attorney at Law. _

This bumbling, anxious, blushy fairytale-like viking is a defense attorney. It does fit him, but the notion is just hilarious. So Dedue laughs again, without a hint of malice. It’s fresh, like a chilly night in the capital. He loves the feeling.

His phone vibrates, and he distractedly looks at the screen, a smile still on his lips. When he sees who the sender is, his heart stops beating for a moment, warm and full.

“Someone is eager.” he mumbles to himself after a very soft hum. He can almost picture his blue eyes looking everywhere nervously, his conflicted expression, his beautiful smile after a worried pout.

Dedue closes his eyes, strangely excited. It’s going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Red mums apparently mean joy, while white gardenias mean pure love. Anyone saw the CRIMSON FLOWER reference? This has a whole lot of references and it was super fun to write tbh
> 
> Sadly I will never proofread anything in my life bc I'm anxious and lazy. Damn
> 
> Happy Dimidue Week!
> 
> Also yeah im prayforfroot on twitter, jic you wanna say hi


End file.
